creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cichy Bowser
Dobra, najpierw musisz wiedzieć, że jeśli to czytasz, to zapewne już nie żyję. Chciałem ostrzec jak najwięcej ludzi, by uważali na to, czego nie mogę opisać słowami, po prostu daj się ostrzec. Niedawno kupiłem na wyprzedaży garażowej stare Nintendo DS, gdyż nie miałem co robić w czasie wolnym, najwyżej oglądać powoli upadającą telewizję, zapychającą ramówkę reklamami. Szukałem właśnie jakiejś gry na konsolkę, by móc choć przez chwilę rozerwać od tej monotonii. Znalazłem na jednym z serwisów kilka kopii gry "Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story", za jedyne 70 zł. To była najtańsza oferta, jaką znalazłem. W opisie było podane, że gry są w dobrym stanie, ale opakowania są dosyć zniszczone. Wzruszyłem ramionami i kupiłem jedną sztukę. Pojutrze przyszła paczka. Było tam, zgodnie z opisem, nieco poniszczone pudełko z grą. Kart był w dużo lepszym stanie niż opakowanie. Po podpięciu dyskietki, włączyła się gra. Gwarancji nie było, więc ucieszyłem się, że nie kupiłem taniego szajsu. Gra nie posiadała żadnego zapisu. Rozpocząłem nową grę. Po niesamowicie długim wstępie, pojawił się komunikat. Informował o dodatkowej opcji, wprowadzonej zapewne przez autora gry. Było napisane, że włączenie jej pominie wszystkie bezsensownie długie cut scenki dotyczące banałów. Wybrałem "Tak". Na chwilę zrobił się czarny ekran. Następnie włączyła się gra. Jeśli w nią grałeś, to wiesz że na początku Bowser jest nieprzytomny, jednak doszedłem do momentu, kiedy powinien odzyskać przytomność. Nie odzyskał jej, co było co najmniej dziwne. W opisie produktu nie było nic o tym, że gra była modyfikowana, a już 2 razy zauważyłem zmiany, chociaż byłem na samym początku fabuły. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, środek był ciemny, twarze Maria i Luigiego przybrały poważny wyraz a muzyka ucichła. Co najważniejsze, nie mogłem wrócić do poprzednich lokacji. Wychodził wtedy Starlow, i mówił że nie można wrócić, że trzeba uciekać. Byłem lekko zaniepokojony tą sytuacją. Nazajutrz, kiedy nie miałem nic więcej do roboty, włączyłem konsolę i zacząłem grać. Po przejściu kilku miejsc, kompletnie bez przeciwników i z nieco sinymi kolorami otoczenia, doszedłem to miejsca o nazwie "Blood Pump" którego nigdy nie było w grze, i było w miejscu serca, którym zapewne było. Dwaj protagoniści zaczęli się kleić do podłoża, co spowalniało ich chód. Kleili się do skrzepu. Bowser był trupem. Tylko trupem. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, o co chodzi. Kto to zrobił i co najważniejsze, po co? Co chciała ta osoba przekazać? Nie wiem, ale Blood Pump było cholernie wielkie. Wszędzie wiało pustkami i było oklejone skrzepem. Ktoś musiał nad tym popracować chwilę. Na pewno nie bez powodu. Wreszcie dotarłem do wyjścia. Rozpoczęła się cutscenka. Mario i Luigi ustawili się po przeciwnych stronach i zaczęli uderzać w podłoże młotkami. Zaczęło się sypać, aż się zniszczyło. Bracia wskoczyli w dziurę i ekran zaczernił się ponownie. Byli tak jakby, na języku. Była to ogromna hala. Spróbowałem wrócić. Mario skinął głową na dół. Luigi usiadł, i zaczął coś mamrotać pod nosem. Wtem Mario wygłosił monolog. "Słuchaj. Ja nie chcę tam wracać. Nikt nie chce tam wracać. Jesteśmy traktowani jak bohaterzy, ale jesteśmy zwykłymi hydraulikami. Trzeba było zniszczyć wroga. Nadarzyła się okazja. Musieliśmy to zrobić. Ja nie chcę nigdzie wracać. Ja chcę mieć spokojne życie, i takie będę mieć. Ponad 30 lat jesteśmy traktowani inaczej jak chcieliśmy. Nawet nie wiesz jak nas zmuszała do tego księżniczka. Groziła torturami. Jej dobrotliwość to atrapa. Teraz wszyscy zostali wciągnięci przez Bowser'a, którego nieżywe ciało zniszczy naszych wrogów. To był plan idealny. Nie możesz nam go zepsuć." Nie mogłem wrócić. Mogłem tylko iść na przód. Doszedłem do jednego z zębów. Mario i Luigi bez żadnych uczuć niż niesamowita powaga zaczęli kruszyć młotkami ząb. Kruszyło się szkliwo, później zębina i kość. To było obrzydliwe. Trwało to około 15 minut. Włączył się teraz "widok przestrzenny", jaki był kiedy sterowałeś poza ciałem Bowser'a albo nim. Bracia przysiadli i zaczęli się patrzeć w dół. Byli w lesie. Luigi powiedział "Czas iść" i zniknęli z wizji. Ekran zaczął się ściemniać. Uwidoczniła się opcja zapisu. Zrobiłem save i przestałem grać, było już bardzo późno. W nocy nie mogłem spać z ciekawości. Nie wiem po co kto miałby takie coś robić. Byłem totalnie rozpierany przez to uczucie. Myślałem że muszę się dowiedzieć co jest później, bo nie zasnę. Zacząłem grać. Widziałem Maria i Luigiego przy Bowserze, już w normalnym rozmiarze. Czekali. Nadal mieli śmiertelnie poważne miny. Mario podszedł do głowy trupa, i podpalił mu język. Zaczął się palić. Powoli był wypalany, z jego ciała wysypywały się prochy i szczątki organów. Skóra zaczęła się popielić i odlatywać jak papier. W niektórych miejscach zaczęły wystawać kości. Po byłym antagoniście nie zostało śladu. Luigi odszedł pierwszy, Mario nieco później. Ekran zaczął się ściemniać, aż kompletnie stał się czarny. To był koniec gry. Wyskoczyło menu główne, tylko że zamiast zamku Bowsera i księżniczki Peach znanych z oryginału, popadały one w ruinę. Nie dało się wczytać gry. Nie dało się nic zrobić. Wyłączyłem grę i poszedłem spać. Około 4 nad ranem zadzwonił do mnie telefon. Usłyszałem czyiś głos. Powiedział że nie wie jak się dobrałem do tej gry, ale nie mam nikomu tego mówić, bo zginę. Spytałem się czy jest więcej takich gier. Odpowiedział że tak. Nie mam teraz wiele czasu, on chce się mnie pozbyć. A ja chcę was ostrzec, abyście nie grali w tą grę. Muszę już kończyć pisać, bo on może zaatakować w każdej chwili. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Dziwne pliki